Die Aufgabe der Aspekte
"Die Aufgabe der Aspekte" ist eine der offiziellen Kurzgeschichten. Der Autor ist Matt Burns.Offizielle Seite Ich habe einen der meinen getötet. Der Gedanke traf Nozdormu den Zeitlosen in dem Augenblick, in dem er den ausgedörrten bronzenen Drachen erblickte. Zirion war zu einer Hülle geschrumpft, die nur noch der Hälfte seiner ursprünglichen Größe entsprach. Verletzungen bedeckten seinen Körper vom Kopf bis zum Schwanz. Anstelle von Blut floss goldener Sand aus seinen Wunden. Endlose Ströme, über denen geisterhafte Bilder seines Lebens schimmerten – eines Lebens, das noch nicht gelebt worden war. Seine Zukunft entströmte ihm. Nozdormu eilte über einen der verlassenen Gipfel des Hyjal um an Zirions Seite zu gelangen und jeder Augenblick der Geschichte spiegelte sich auf den von der Sonne gefärbten Schuppen des Zeitlosen wider. Während er sich über den sterbenden Drachen beugte, überkam ihn eine Welle der Hilflosigkeit. Ein undurchdringlicher Schleier hatte sich über die Pfade der Zeit gelegt, ein Schleier, den nicht einmal er, der Aspekt des bronzenen Drachenschwarms und der Wächter der Zeit, durchdringen konnte. Die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft – Dinge, die er einst klar hatte sehen können – erschienen nun verworren. „''Wo sind die anderen?“ Nozdormu wandte seinen gewaltigen Kopf Tick zu, die sich in der Nähe befand. Der getreue Drache hatte Zirion vom Hort des bronzenen Drachenschwarms in den Höhlen der Zeit so schnell wie möglich auf ihrem Rücken herbeigetragen – ein Unterfangen, das nur durch den verkümmerten Zustand ihres Passagiers möglich gewesen war. Tick atmete noch immer schwer nach den Strapazen: „''Er ist alleine zurückgekehrt.“ „''Wie kann dasss sein?”, knurrte Nozdormu missmutig. „''Ich habe zwölf von ihnen in die Vergangenheit entsandt. Zwölf!“ Er hatte seine Agenten den Auftrag erteilt, den beunruhigenden Zustand der Pfade der Zeit zu untersuchen, doch nun wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, sie bloß in ihren Tod geschickt zu haben. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Gegenwart hätten die Drachen den Zeitlosen auf der Spitze des Hyjal treffen sollen, genau zur Mittagsstunde. Es war bereits weit nach Mittag als Tick, die er nicht in die Pfade der Zeit entsandt hatte, eingetroffen war, mit Zirion auf ihrem Rücken. „''Wasss habt Ihr gesehen, Zirion?“, fragte Nozdormu, während er begann, Zauber zu wirken, die das Entströmen des Sands der Zeit rückgängig machen sollten. „''Ich fürchte, er hat nicht mehr die Kraft zu sprechen“, wandte Tick ein. Der Zeitlose hörte sie kaum. Das Unmögliche geschah: Seine Magie zeigte keine Wirkung. Sein Vorhaben war vorhergesehen worden und wurde durch ein gleichermaßen mächtiges Zauberwerk reflektiert. Es existierte nur ein einziges Lebewesen, das über den Weitblick und die Fertigkeit verfügte, den bronzefarbenen Aspekt im Reich der Zeit zu übertreffen ... „''Direkt nachdem er aus den Pfaden der Zeit zurückgekehrt ist''“, berichtete Tick zögerlich weiter, „''hat er erzählt, was er gesehen hat. Egal, wohin er und die anderen in der Geschichte zu reisen versuchten, sie tauchten immer wieder am gleichen Punkt in der Zukunft auf ... Zur Stunde des Zwielichts.“ Nozdormu senkte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zu. Es war genauso, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Die Stränge der Zeit waren vereinigt und in Richtung der Apokalypse gerissen worden. In dieser grauen und leblosen Zukunft würde selbst der Zeitlose sein Ende finden. Zumindest glaubte er das. Vor undenklichen Zeiten, als der Titan Aman'Thul ihm die Herrschaft über die Zeit verliehen hatte, hatte Nozdormu darüber hinaus auch das Wissen über seinen eigenen Tod erlangt. „''Wer trägt die Verantwortung für seine Wunden?“ Der Zeitlose kannte die Antwort bereits und doch hoffte er mit aller Inbrunst, dass er sich irrte ... dass das, was er gesehen hatte, nur eine Anomalität gewesen war. „''Es war der ewige Drachenschwarm und sein ... Anführer.“ Tick wagte es nicht, Nozdormu in die Augen zu sehen. Ich habe einen der meinen getötet. Die erdrückenden Worte hallten durch den Kopf des Aspekts. Einst hatte er geglaubt, dass der ewige Schwarm lediglich das Symptom einer fehlgeleiteten Zeitlinie wäre. Und doch, so unvorstellbar es auch schien, hatte er erfahren müssen, dass er und seine bronzenen Drachen in der Zukunft ihre heilige Pflicht – die Integrität der Zeit zu schützen – aufgeben und daran arbeiten würden, sie zu untergraben. Nozdormu ließ die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen noch einmal Revue passieren, während er sich bemühte, seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war bis vor kurzem in den Pfaden der Zeit gefangen gewesen, bis der Sterbliche Thrall ihn an die erste Lektion erinnert hatte: Dass es sehr viel wichtiger war, im Hier und Jetzt zu leben als in der Vergangenheit oder der Zukunft zu verweilen. Der bronzene Aspekt war seiner Gefangenschaft mit einem neu gefunden Verständnis der Zeit entkommen ... nur um sich dann seinen finstersten Ängsten gegenüberfinden zu müssen. „''Vergebt mir“, flüsterte Nozdormu Zirion zu, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob sein geliebter Diener ihn überhaupt noch sehen oder hören konnte. Der verletzte Bronzedrache hob den Kopf, als Zeichen des Verstehens. Er sah von einer Seite zur anderen, bis seine trüben und traurigen Augen Nozdormus Blick trafen. „''Vergebt mir''“, wiederholte der Zeitlose. Zirions Maul weitete sich und sein Körper erzitterte. Fast wirkte es so, als würde er lachen, doch Nozdormu erkannte schnell, dass der andere Drache schluchzte. Als der letzte Rest seiner Zukunft aus Zirions Körper rann, nutzte dieser, was ihm noch an Kraft verblieben war, um sich von Nozdormu wegzustoßen, seine Augen erfüllt mit Entsetzen. * * * * * Über den Hyjal erklangen die Geräusche von Feierlichkeiten. Nach einer Reihe von Rückschlägen hatten die Drachenaspekte Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu und Kalecgos ihre Magie mit der der Schamanen des Irdenen Rings und der Druiden des Zirkels des Cenarius verbunden, um den uralten Weltenbaum Nordrassil zu heilen. Vor kurzem war darüber hinaus die Kunde verbreitet worden, dass Ragnaros – der Elementarfürst des Feuers, dessen Günstlinge versucht hatten, Nordrassil niederzubrennen – durch die Hand Sterblicher gefallen war. Und doch, dort wo Ysera die Erwachte in der Zuflucht des Cenarius am Fuße des Weltenbaums stand, war der Jubel nicht mehr als ein entferntes Flüstern. Der Aspekt des grünen Drachenschwarms vernahm nur die Geschichte einer Tragödie. Sie war mit den anderen Aspekten zusammengekommen, um über ihre weiteren Schritte gegen Todesschwinge zu beraten, den wahnsinnigen Anführer des schwarzen Drachenschwarms, der die Verantwortung für die Zerschlagung der Welt während des Kataklysmus trug. Obwohl die Verteidiger Azeroths erst vor kurzem auf dem Hyjal und in anderen Regionen triumphiert hatten, schmiedete der gemarterte Aspekt selbst jetzt noch neue Pläne, die Stunde des Zwielichts herbeizuführen. So lange er atmete würde er niemals ruhen, bis er seine finsteren Vorhaben ausgeführt hatte. Aber anstatt über Strategien zu sprechen, hatte Nozdormu von Zirions Tod und dem neusten Angriff des ewigen Drachenschwarms auf die Pfade der Zeit berichtet. Falten zogen sich über das ansonsten ebene Gesicht des Hochelfen. Genau wie seine Geschwister hatte auch er seine sterbliche Gestalt angenommen, etwas, was die Aspekte immer taten, wenn sie sich in der Nähe der kurzlebigen Völker befanden, die um Nordrassil herum weilten. „''Esss war meine Magie, die ihn getötet hat ... Ich habe ihn getötet''“, murmelte Nozdormu. Ysera blickte beklommen vor sich hin. Trotz der entsetzlichen Notlage des Zeitlosen gelang es ihr nicht, darüber hinwegzusehen, wie alles um sie herum weit entfernt wirkte. Sie schwebte zwischen der wachen Welt und der der Träume, ohne Halt, weder in der einen noch in der anderen. „''Ich muss zum Treffpunkt zurückkehren''“. Der bronzene Aspekt wrang unruhig die Hände und bewegte sich voller Ungeduld. „''Meine anderen Agenten können noch immer zurückkehren, doch ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit. Ich kann nur hoffen.“ Während Nozdormu sich zum Gehen abwandte, suchte Ysera verzweifelt nach Worten des Trostes. Er hatte sich ganz eindeutig in sein Schicksal ergeben. Aman'Thul hatte ihm den Auftrag erteilt, die Reinheit der Zeit zu gewährleisten, unabhängig davon, welche grauenvollen Ereignisse stattgefunden hatten oder stattfinden würden. In mancher Hinsicht erschien die Aufgabe des Zeitlosen Ysera nicht richtig, aber es war nicht an ihr, seine Pflichten in Frage zu stellen. Was soll man einem Lebewesen sagen, das alles tun würde, um die Drachen seines Schwarms zu beschützen, aber das sich jetzt selbst verantwortlich macht für den Tod eines von ihnen?, grübelte sie. In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein Sturm aus zersplitterten Gedanken. Es war, als würde sie in einer riesigen Bibliothek stehen, durch die ein Orkan tobte. Seiten, übersprudelnd mit Ideen und Bildern wirbelten vor ihren Augen vorbei, doch sie waren alle Teil unterschiedlicher Bücher. Bevor der Erwachten irgendetwas Angemessenes in den Sinn kam, war Nozdormu bereits fort. Eine gespenstische Stille folgte. Die Nachtelfen, die den druidischen Zufluchtsort normalerweise bewohnten, waren so freundlich gewesen, ihn den Aspekten für ihre Treffen zu überlassen, aber durch die Abwesenheit von geschäftigem Leben fühlte sich der Ort kalt und leer an. „''Ob der ewige Schwarm nun mit Todesschwinge zusammenarbeitet oder nicht tut eigentlich wenig zur Sache“, ließ sich Alexstrasza die Lebensbinderin, Drachenkönigin ihres Volkes und Aspekt des roten Schwarms, sich zu guter Letzt vernehmen. „''Der Grund, warum wir alle zugestimmt haben, auf dem Hyjal zu bleiben, ist, Strategien zu entwerfen, wie wir am besten mit ihm fertigwerden. Das Rätsel um die Pfade der Zeit ist nur ein weiterer Beleg dafür, dass wir rasch handeln müssen. Kalecgos, hat Euer Schwarm seine Untersuchungen fortgesetzt?“ „''Das haben wir.“ Der Aspekt des blauen Schwarms räusperte sich und richtete sich auf. Kalec, sonst so liebenswürdig und freundlich, gab sich in letzter Zeit seltsam förmlich. Er war der jüngste der Aspekte und war erst vor kurzem zum Oberhaupt seines Schwarms erwählt worden, nachdem der frühere Anführer, Malygos, gestorben war. Ysera mutmaßte, dass Kalec versuchte, sich bei den anderen Aspekten zu beweisen, auch wenn sie ihn in Wirklichkeit längst als ihnen ebenbürtig betrachteten. Kalec ließ seine Hand durch die Luft gleiten und eine Reihe von leuchtenden Runen erschien, auf denen die Experimente aufgeführt waren, die der Drachenschwarm durchgeführt hatte. Die Blauen hatten die uralten Wissensschätze durchforstet, die sie in ihrem Hort, dem Nexus, aufbewahrten, auf der Suche nach Todesschwinges Schwachstellen. Kalecs Drachen waren die Hüter der Magie und wenn es eine Antwort gab, die im arkanen Reich versteckt lag, so würden sie sie finden. „''Es ist uns gelungen, Spuren von Todesschwinges Blut in der Elementarebene Tiefenheim zu finden. Die Proben waren nur klein, aber sie genügten für unsere Tests.“ „''Und wie sehen die bisherigen Ergebnisse aus?“ Alexstraszas Stimme klang erwartungsvoll. So hoffnungsvoll hatte Ysera ihre Schwester noch nie während eines dieser unergiebigen Treffen gesehen. „''Wenn wir das Blut mit arkaner Magie erfüllen – in einem Umfang, dass jedes andere Lebewesen in Stücke gerissen werden würde – so erzürnt dies die Proben nur. Das Blut teilt sich und beginnt zu kochen, aber letztendlich setzt es sich erneut zusammen.“ „''Also hat nicht einmal arkane Magie einen Effekt.“ Die Lebensbinderin ließ die Schultern hängen. „''Aber das ist nur der Anfang unserer Tests''“, fügte Kalec schnell hinzu. „''Ich glaube, wir werden ein Werkzeug auf unserer Seite benötigen, wenn wir uns Todesschwinge stellen. Zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit, egal wie hoch, wird uns nichts nützen. Wir benötigen eine Waffe ... eine, die es vorher noch nie gegeben hat. Mein Schwarm wird nicht ruhen, bis wir dieses Problem nicht gelöst haben.“ „''Habt Dank.” Alexstrasza wandte sich Ysera zu. „''Habt Ihr in letzter Zeit besondere Visionen gehabt?“ „''Bislang ... nicht“, antwortete sie, ein wenig beschämt. Während dieser Treffen fühlte sich die Erwachte häufig wie wenig mehr als eine Fliege an der Wand. Die Titanin Eonar hatte ihr die Herrschaft über die Natur und den üppigen Urwald, der als der Smaragdgrüne Traum bekannt war, gewährt. Für Jahrtausende hatte sie dort als Ysera die Träumerin gelebt. Unmittelbar vor dem Kataklysmus war sie aus dem Traum erweckt worden. Ysera die Erwachte wurde sie nun genannt. Ihre Augen, die so lange geschlossen gewesen waren, hatten sich geöffnet, doch sie fragte sich, was sie mit ihnen sehen sollte. „''Lasst uns wissen, wenn Euch irgendetwas einfällt.“ Die Lebensbinderin lächelte, aber Ysera spürte ihre Unruhe. „''Wir werden morgen wieder zusammen kommen.“ Und damit endete das Treffen genauso wie es begonnen hatte: ohne Antworten. Am nächsten Morgen wanderte Ysera durch die verstreuten Lager am Fuße Nordrassils. Der große Weltenbaum ragte hoch über ihr empor, seine Krone war in den Wolken verborgen. Hier und dort saßen Schamanen des Irdenen Rings und Druiden vom Zirkel des Cenarius, versunken in friedliche Meditation. Nach der Heilung Nordrassils hatte Ysera die Druiden gelehrt, wie sie ihren Geist mit den Wurzeln des Baums verbinden konnten, um ihnen zu helfen, in die Erde vorzudringen. Die Schamanen arbeiteten währenddessen daran, die Erdelementare zu beruhigen und den Wurzeln freies Geleit auf ihrem Weg in Azeroths Tiefen zu ermöglichen. Dies war ein beispielloses Zusammenarbeiten dieser beiden so unterschiedlichen Gruppen Sterblicher. So sehr ihre Einheit Ysera auch ermutigte, so wusste sie doch, dass all ihre edlen Unternehmungen bedeutungslos wären, sollte Todesschwinge nicht daran gehindert werden können, weiter seine Vorhaben zu verfolgen. Die Erwachte setzte ihren Weg fort bis zu einem abgelegenen Ring aus Bäumen, nordöstlich des Weltenbaums. Als sie eine Lichtung in dem Hain betrat, fand sie Thrall vor, der bereits auf sie wartete. Er befand sich in tiefer Mediation. Ysera hatte tiefen Respekt für den orcischen Schamanen, vermutlich mehr, als er wusste. Vor einigen Wochen hatten Todesschwinge und seine Verbündete die grünen, roten, blauen und bronzenen Aspekte angegriffen – ein Angriff, der sie vernichtet hätte, wäre Thrall ihnen nicht zur Hilfe gekommen. Er hatte dabei geholfen, die Anführer der Drachenschwärme zusammenzubringen und sie an ihren Auftrag erinnert, Azeroth zu beschützen. Die Aspekte waren derzeit so einig wie seit über zehntausend Jahren nicht mehr. „''Thrall.“ Die Erwachte sprach leise. Die Natur reagierte auf ihre Worte. Der Wind zupfte an Thralls langen schwarzen Zöpfen. Das Gras raschelte unter seinen einfachen Gewändern. Und doch öffnete der Schamane nicht die Augen. Sein Grad an Konzentration verblüffte sie, doch sie wusste, dass er ihn nicht auf leichte Art und Weise erreicht hatte. Während seines ersten Versuches, Nordrassil zu heilen, hatten Todesschwinges Diener Thrall angegriffen und seinen Geist, seinen Körper und seine Seele in die vier Elemente gerissen – Erde, Luft, Feuer und Wasser. Durch die Taten eines sterblichen Helden und Thralls Gefährtin, Aggra, war er gerettet worden. Seit dieser Zeit hatte Thrall eine neu gefundene Verbindung zur Erde demonstriert, die weit über die bloße Kommunikation mit den Elementen hinausging. Er konnte Azeroth fühlen als wäre es ein Teil seines Selbst. Er verband sich mit der Welt auf übernatürliche Art und Weise. Ysera glaubte, dass während der Neuzusammensetzung seines Seins die Essenz von Azeroth ihren Weg in ihn gefunden hatte. „''Thrall.“ Ysera legte sanft ihre Hand auf den Arm des Schamanen. Der Orc erwachte endlich aus seiner Meditation und stand auf. „''Ysera, Herrin, ich habe ohne Euch begonnen. Es tut mir leid.“ „''Ich bin nur hier, um Euch zu helfen, solltet Ihr mich brauchen“, beruhigte der grüne Aspekt ihn. „''Darf ich fragen, wie das Treffen verlaufen ist?“ „''Wir haben Fortschritte gemacht“, zwang Ysera sich zu sagen, bevor sie das Thema wechselte. „''Sollen wir anfangen?“ „''Ja.“ Thrall setzte sich erneut und Ysera tat es ihm gleich. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass Demonstration das beste Mittel war, Wissen zu lehren. Während sich Thralls Geist mit der Erde vereinigte, würde sie sich mit Nordrassils Wurzeln verbinden. Die Magien waren unterschiedlich, doch das Prinzip der Konzentration war das gleiche. „''Habt Ihr in letzter Zeit dieselben Schwierigkeiten gehabt?“, fragte Ysera. Thrall hatte ihr berichtet, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, mit der Erde jenseits des Hyjal in Verbindung zu treten, ganz so, als würde eine mentale Barriere seinen Geist blockieren. Der Orc war entschlossen, seine neuen Fähigkeiten zu erkunden, aber er schien zu zögern, sich zu weit nach Azeroth hinein zu wagen. „''Ja, habe ich.“ Thralls Brauen zogen sich in Frustration zusammen. „''Es ist, als stünde ich in der Brandung eines großen Ozeans. Je weiter ich mich in seine Tiefen wage, desto weiter entfernt fühle ich mich vom Ufer ...“ „''Thrall“, sagte Ysera, während sie eine Handvoll Erde aufhob und sie in die linke Hand des Orcs legte. „''Das hier ist Azeroth. Wenn Euer Geist diese Erde durchdringen kann, dann kann er sich überall bewegen. Der Hyjal ist kein magischer Anker. Er besteht aus derselben Erde, die unter den Straßen Orgrimmars liegt oder in den Dschungeln des Schlingendorntals. Diese Welt besteht aus einem Körper.“ „''Ein Körper ...“ Der Orc betrachtete die Erde und lachte herzhaft. „''Oftmals lösen sich die schwierigsten Probleme durch die einfachste Antwort ... durch die Dinge, die direkt vor den eigenen Augen sind. Das hat mir mein alter Lehrer, Drek'Thar, einmal vor vielen Jahren gesagt. Ihr habt viel mit ihm gemeinsam. So weise und geduldig ... Egal, auf welche Hürden ich treffe, Ihr findet immer einen Weg, sie zu überwinden.“ Ysera zwang sich zu lächeln, als sie die Ironie in Thralls Worten erkannte. „''Dies wird mein Anker sein.“ Der Schamane schloss seine Hand um die Erde. Thrall schloss die Augen und atmete tief. Ysera tat das gleiche und sagte dann: „''Beruhigt Eure Gedanken. Löst Euren Geist von Eurem Fleisch und fühlt die Erde um uns herum. Wisset, dass die Steine unter Euch die gleichen sind wie die unter mir. Wisset: Wenn Ihr einen Schritt tun könnt, so könnt Ihr sicherlich noch einen weiteren tun.“ Ysera nahm sich ihre eigenen Anweisungen zu Herzen während ihr Geist sich mit den gewaltigen Wurzeln des Weltenbaums verband. Thrall glaubte, dass seine aufkeimenden Kräfte niemals für ihn bestimmt gewesen waren, dass er sie nur durch Zufall erhalten hatte. In Wahrheit war genau das Gegenteil geschehen. Seine Aufgabe war eindeutig, auch wenn er es nicht wusste. All die Jahre, die er sich dem Schamanismus gewidmet hatte, hatten ihn zu der außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeit geführt, sich mit der Erde vereinigen zu können. Die Erwachte sehnte sich nach einem ähnlichen Gefühl der Erfüllung. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu den Treffen mit den anderen Aspekten. Sie konzentrierte sich auf jedes Detail und fragte sich, ob vielleicht eine einfache Antwort unter den endlosen Diskussionen verborgen sein mochte. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachten wandte sich Kalec zu. Etwas von dem, was der junge Aspekt gesagt hatte, schien sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund schieben zu wollen. „''Eine Waffe ... eine, die es vorher noch nie gegeben hat.“ In den Worten steckte Macht, eine Bedeutung, die gerade so außerhalb ihres Verständnisses lag. Eine Waffe … „''… wie keine andere. Sie muss sein wie keine andere.“ Eine bekannte Stimme dröhnte durch ihren Kopf. Sie verschlang sie wie eine Flutwelle und fegte die Millionen von zusammenhangslosen Ideen hinweg, die durch ihr Bewusstsein geschwirrt waren. Schockiert öffnete Ysera die Augen, doch sie befand sie nicht länger auf dem Hyjal. Sie schwebte durch einen dunklen und höhlenartigen Raum, den sie als die Kammer der Aspekte erkannte, die geheiligte Domäne der fünf Drachenschwärme. Unter ihr erblickte sie eine Versammlung von Drachen. Ysera – eine vergangene Version von ihr selbst – war darunter, zusammen mit Alexstrasza, Soridormi, Nozdormus Hauptgefährtin, dem vor kurzem verstorbenen blauen Drachenaspekt Malygos und ... Todesschwinge. Nein ... nicht die narbenbedeckte und grässliche Kreatur der Gegenwart. Es war Neltharion der Erdwächter, der einst stolze Aspekt des schwarzen Drachenschwarms. Ohne dass seine Gefährten es ahnten war er bereits von den heimtückischen Alten Göttern verderbt worden – jenen unergründlich mächtigen Wesen des Wahnsinns, die von den Titanen in der Erde gefangen gesetzt worden waren – und hatte seine Aufgabe, Azeroth zu beschützen, verraten. Ysera erkannte die Zeit sofort wieder. Dies war vor über zehntausend Jahren geschehen, inmitten des Kriegs der Ahnen. Die dämonische Brennende Legion war in Azeroth eingefallen und die Aspekte hatten sich versammelt, um eine Zeremonie durchzuführen, von der sie hofften, dass sie die Welt vor der Vernichtung bewahren würde. Sie umringten eine unscheinbare goldene Scheibe, die in der Luft schwebte. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte diese wie ein einfaches Schmuckstück. Und doch war dies die Waffe, die die Einheit der Drachenschwärme zerstören würde ... die Waffe, die zahllose blaue Drachen das Leben kosten und Malygos in Jahrtausende der Einsamkeit treiben würde. Die Drachenseele. Ysera sah mit Entsetzen zu, wie das Ritual abgeschlossen wurde. Jeder der Aspekte – mit Ausnahme von Neltharion – hatte einen Teil seiner oder ihrer Essenz geopfert, um das Artefakt zu stärken. Die Drachen hatten in dem Glauben, dass die Scheibe benutzt werden würde, um die Legion aus Azeroth zu vertreiben, zu dieser drastischen Lösung gegriffen. „''Es ist vollbracht“, verkündete Neltharion. „''Alle haben gegeben, was zu geben war. Ich werde jetzt die Drachenseele versiegeln, damit ihr Inneres niemals verloren geht.“ Ein unheilvolles schwarzes Leuchten umhüllte den Erdwächter und das Artefakt, ein subtiler Hinweis auf seine wahre Natur. „''Soll dies so sein?“, fragte Yseras vergangenes Selbst leise. „''Ja, damit sie so ist, wie sie sein soll''“, antworte Neltharion beinahe schnippisch. „''Es ist eine Waffe wie keine andere. Sie muss sein wie keine andere''“, fügte Malygos hinzu. Die Wände der Kammer splitterten und fielen zur Seite wie Glasscherben nachdem Malygos gesprochen hatte und gaben den Blick auf den smaragdfarbenen Boden der Lichtung frei. Thrall verharrte noch immer in seiner meditativen Haltung, er hatte Yseras Vision nicht bemerkt. Sie achtete kaum auf den Orc, als sie sich erhob und versuchte, dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatte, einen Sinn zu geben. Ist es falsch, zu glauben, dass die Drachenseele Azeroths Rettung sein könnte, nach all dem Leid und Tod, die sie verursachte? Die Erwachte eilte aus dem Hain, auf der Suche nach Kalec und Alexstrasza. Die anderen Aspekte werden mich für wahnsinnig halten, wenn ich vorschlage, sie für unsere eigenen Zwecke einzusetzen. Trotz ihrer Besorgnis drängte sich ein einzelner Gedanke in den Vordergrund: Todesschwinges Tyrannei muss beendet werden wie sie begann. * * * * * Die Erde war kein Gegenstand in Thralls Hand. Vielmehr erkannte er, dass sie genauso ein Teil von ihm war, wie seine Finger ein Teil seiner Hand waren. Einzigartig in sich selbst, aber Teil des großen Ganzen. Der Geist des Orcs stieg in die Erde unter ihm ab und dann weiter in die Tiefen des Hyjal. Er erlebte jeden Stein und jeden Sandkorn als wären sie eine Verlängerung seines Selbst. Die chaotischen Erdelementare, um deren Besänftigung er sich so lange bemüht hatte, umfingen ihn – hießen ihn willkommen – als einen der ihren. Im Berg waren viele Aktivitäten im Gange. Schamanen – Aggra unter ihnen – flüsterten zu der Erde in harmonischem Chor, der auf Thralls Geist eine genauso beruhigende Wirkung hatte wie auf die Elemente. An anderer Stelle geleiteten die Druiden Nordrassils Wurzeln immer weiter in Azeroths Tiefen hinab. Die Essenz des Orcs bewegte sich an ihrer Seite, dorthin, wo Steine und Stücke von Granit zu weicher Erde zerbröselt waren, damit der Weltenbaum sich nähren und im Gegenzug die Erde stärken konnte. Er glitt durch den Kreislauf der Heilung, gekräftigt. Thralls Geist erreichte das Hügelvorland des Berges. Dies war das Weiteste, wohin er sich bisher gewagt hatte. Sein Bewusstsein für seinen physischen Körper war so entfernt wie während seiner vorherigen Versuche. Der Orc konzentrierte sich auf die schwache Wahrnehmung der Erde in seiner Hand und wiederholte Yseras weise Worte. Dies ist Azeroth ... Diese Welt besteht aus einem Körper. Ermutigt durch die Worte, verbannte Thrall alle Vorbehalte aus seinem Herzen und stürzte sich nach Azeroth. Seine Essenz raste kopfüber durch Kilometer nach Kilometer an Erde, die sich um ihn herum ausbreitete. Er bewegte sich durch die sonnenverbrannte Erde von Durotar und dann durch die schlammigen Ufer der Sümpfe des Elends. Alle Länder, egal wie weit entfernt oder unterschiedlich sie voneinander waren, waren miteinander auf eine Art und Weise verbunden, die er zuvor niemals verstanden hatte. Neben den Gebieten, die er kannte, entdeckte Thrall andere Orte und Eigentümlichkeiten in Azeroth, die ihm bis dahin unbekannt gewesen waren. Irgendwo im Großen Meer lag eine mysteriöse Insel, verborgen im Nebel ... Unterhalb der Östlichen Königreiche rührte sich eine Präsenz in den Bergen von Khaz Modan. Der Geist dort war stark, aber nicht elementarer Natur. Er war, seltsamerweise, wie Thrall: ein Sterblicher, der die Fesseln des Fleisches abgeworfen hatte. Das unbekannte Wesen patrouillierte die uralte Erde der Region als würde es stille Wacht über das Land halten. Es sprach mit einem zwergischen Akzent, der durch Azeroth hallte. „''Denn sieh, wir sind die Irdenen, die dem Land entstammen, und seine Seele ist die unsere, seine Qual ist die unsere, sein Herzschlag ist der unsere …''“ Thrall sah auch, dass die tiefen Orte der Welt durchlöchert waren mit geschmolzenen Verletzungen und anderen Wunden. Was ihn am längsten innehalten ließ waren die gewaltigen Höhlen, kalt und unnatürlich, verstreut über den Erdball. Sie waren Orte der Leblosigkeit, bei denen selbst die Erdelementare zögerten, sich ihnen zu nähern. Einer dieser Hohlräume befand sich tief unter dem Hyjal. Thrall steuerte seinen Geist in die Richtung der unterirdischen Aushöhlung. Anders als beim Rest von Azeroth war das, was sich in der Höhle befand, vor seinem Blick verborgen. Als er sich näherte, drang eine einzelne Stimme aus der Kammer heraus, erzitternd vor unermesslicher Macht. „''Schamane.“ Die Stimme trommelte über den Geist des Orcs, als würde Azeroth selbst zu ihm sprechen. „''Komm.“ Thrall wurde von der Quelle der Stimme angezogen, er fühlte sich genötigt, sie ausfindig zu machen. Seine Essenz umkreiste das Äußere der Kammer bis er eine Öffnung in den scheinbar undurchdringlichen Wänden der Höhle fand. Während er seinen Geist in die Leere schob, drangen Steine und Erde mit ihm zusammen ein. Das Geröll verschmolz zu Beinen, einem Rumpf, Armen und einem Kopf; zwei facettenreiche Kristalle dienten ihm als Augen. Seine neue Gestalt ähnelte seinem wahren physischen Körper – von dem Umstand abgesehen, dass er aus Erde war. „''Wer seid Ihr?“, rief Thrall mit einem scharfen Poltern, das mehr nach dem Geräusch mahlender Steine klang denn nach einer verständlichen Sprache klang. Teiche von aufgewühlter Lava boten die einzige Beleuchtung des Raums. Die Wände und der Boden waren bedeckt mit einer groben kristallinen Substanz, die so schwarz war, dass sie alles Licht um sie herum zu absorbieren schien. „''Hier“, kam die Antwort aus der Mitte des unterirdischen Lochs. „''Hier liegt die Wahrheit dieser Welt.“ Thrall schleppte sich weiter in die Kammer, angelockt von der Autorität, die in den Worten mitschwang.Seine Verbindung mit dem Rest von Azeroth und seinem Körper auf dem Hyjal wurde mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, dünner. In der Mitte der Höhle stand eine humanoide Figur, ihre Gesichtszüge eingehüllt in fast fassbare Finsternis. Er wankte näher heran, bis zwei Augen sich in dem statuenhaften Wesen öffneten, die in der Farbe von geschmolzenem Stein glühten. Thrall stolperte zurück als die Schatten, die die Gestalt umgeben hatten, sich auflösten und den Blick auf einen grotesken Menschen freigaben. Eine gewaltige Metallplatte in Form eines Kiefers war an sein äschernes Gesicht geschraubt. Gezackte Hörner ringelten sich von seinen Schultern und seine Finger endeten in dolchähnlichen Klauen. Adern aus Magma schlängelten sich über seine Brust. Der Orc erkannte den Menschen nicht, aber er spürte seine wahre Identität: es war Todesschwinge in seiner sterblichen Gestalt. „''Die Arroganz von Schamanen wird niemals aufhören, mich zu verblüffen“, rumpelte der schwarze Aspekt, mit einer Stimme, die wie das Zusammenstoßen zweier gewaltiger Steinbrocken klang. „''Ihr strebt danach, eine Macht zu zähmen, deren Herrschaft euch von Rechts wegen nicht zusteht ... eine Macht, die euer Verständnis bei weitem übersteigt.“ Thrall rannte in die Richtung der Wand, durch die er die Höhle betreten hatte. Splitter schwarzen Kristalls lösten sich krachend vom Boden und schlossen sich über der freigelegten Erde. Der Orc rammte seine Schulter in die Barriere und flehte die elementaren Geister an, sich ihm zu öffnen. Die widerwärtige Substanz erhörte seine Rufe jedoch nicht so wie es die Erdelementare Azeroths getan hätten. „''Faszinierend, nicht wahr?“, knurrte Todesschwinge hinter ihm. „''Das Blut der Alten Götter antwortet deinen Launen nicht, denn sie sind nicht von dieser Welt. Nur die Erwählten können es wirklich beherrschen.“ Thrall wirbelte in Erwartung eines Angriffs zu dem Aspekt herum, doch Todesschwinge war nicht nähergekommen. „''Ich habe dein Kommen erwartet, seit ich deinen Geist blind durch die Hänge des Hyjal tasten sah“, sagte Todesschwinge. „''Ich hatte angenommen, dass du nicht mutig genug wärst, um dich jenseits des Bergs zu wagen, aber dein Fortschritt beweist, was ich bereits vermutet hatte ... Die anderen Aspekte haben vor, dir meine Kräfte zu gewähren. Sie planen, mich durch einen Sterblichen zu ersetzen.“ Thrall begriff den Sinn dieser Worte nicht. Obwohl er nun über erweiterte Fähigkeiten verfügte, hatten Ysera und ihre Kameraden ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er niemals ein Aspekt werden würde und daher auch nicht der Erdwächter. „''Sie haben nichts mit diesen Kräften zu tun.“ Thrall bewegte sich tastend an der Höhlenwand entlang, in der Hoffnung auf einen Riss oder eine Schwachstelle zwischen den aus dem Blut der Alten Götter gefertigten Platten. „''Und die Entscheidung, sie zu nutzen, war ganz allein meine.“ Die Kammer erzitterte unter Todesschwinges Lachen. „''Das wollte man dich glauben machen. Ich habe an vielen Orten Augen, die für mich sehen, Schamane. Ich weiß, dass die anderen Aspekte auf dem Hyjal zurückgeblieben sind um ihre Ränke zu schmieden und dass du mit ihnen zusammenarbeitest. Wie Feiglinge haben sie dich in dieses Schicksal gelockt, ohne dass du davon ahntest, darauf bedacht, meinen Fluch auf dich zu übertragen.“ „''Was Euch gegeben wurde war ein Geschenk, kein Fluch''“, erwiderte Thrall. Er hatte in letzter Zeit viel über die Titanen und die Aspekte erfahren. Vor langer Zeit hatte der Titan Khaz'goroth Todesschwinge die Herrschaft über die irdenen Weiten der Welt gewährt und ihm den Auftrag erteilt, sie vor Unheil zu schützen. Allerdings hatte diese Pflicht ihn anfällig gemacht für den Einfluss der Alten Götter, die im Inneren Azeroths gefangen waren. Die Probleme und Sorgen, mit denen die Aspekte im Laufe der Geschichte zu tun hatten – von Todesschwinges Verrat bis hin zur bevorstehenden Stunde des Zwielichts – waren alle Teil des großen Plans der Alten Götter, alles Leben in der Welt zu vernichten. „''Ein Geschenk?“, fauchte Todesschwinge. „''Du bist genauso fehlgeleitet wie die anderen Aspekte, ein zu großer Narr, um zu erkennen, dass die uns auferlegten Aufgaben nichts anderes als Kerker für uns waren.“ „''Die Titanen gaben Euch einen Sinn''“, gab Thrall zurück. Seine Verbindung mit dem Hyjal war schwächer denn je. Er spürte, dass die Erde, die er in weiter Entfernung in seiner physischen Hand hielt, ihm durch die Finger rann. „''Nichts von dem, was sie tun, hat einen Sinn.“ Todesschwinge stampfte in Richtung Thralls, wobei jeder Schritt durch die Kammer donnerte. „''Azeroth war für die Titanen ein Experiment. Ein Spielzeug. Als sie genug hatten, haben sie uns allen den Rücken gekehrt. Es war ihnen vollkommen egal, was mit der zerbrochenen Welt geschehen würde, die sie zurückließen.“ „''Sie ist zerbrochen wegen dem, was Ihr getan habt. Weil Ihr Euer Geschenk zurückgewiesen habt!“, brüllte Thrall. „''Es ist kein Geschenk!“ Todesschwinges Körper erbebte vor Zorn. Thrall bemerkte, dass seine Worte einen Effekt auf Todesschwinge hatten. Er fuhr damit fort, den Aspekt zu reizen, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser irgendeine Schwäche preisgeben würde. „''Das Geschenk, für das Ihr nicht stark genug gewesen seid. Das Geschenk ...“ „''Sei still!“, donnerte Todesschwinge. „''Wenn du darauf bestehen möchtest, dass es ein Geschenk war, dann sei es so. Dann sollst du auch erfahren, wie es ist, ich zu sein, dieses gnadenvolle Geschenk zu erhalten ... wie es ist, das glühende Herz dieser Welt als dein eigenes zu spüren.“ Schmerz loderte tief in Thralls irdener Brust. Die unablässigen Flammen, die in Azeroths Kern brannten, wirbelten in seinem Geist. Seine Steinhaut zischte und dampfte, während sie in einem finsteren und zornigen rot glühte. „''Dann sollst du erfahren, wie es sich anfühlt, das Gewicht dieser sterbenden Welt auf deinen Schultern zu spüren.“ Thralls Beine zitterten, als jeder Stein in Azeroth ihn zu Boden drückte. Sein Körper splitterte und zerbarst. Es war jenseits körperlichen Schmerzes; sein Geist löste sich auf, erstickt von der unfassbaren Last. „''Schmeckt dieses Geschenk so süß, wie du es dir ausgemalt hast?“, fragte Todesschwinge amüsiert. „''Das ist es, was die anderen Aspekte wollen: dich an diese Welt zu ketten, so wie ich es einst war. Dich zu einem Leben von unendlicher Marter zu verurteilen.“ Durch den grellen Schmerz erkannte Thrall, dass er nun über unglaubliche Stärke verfügte. Das Gewicht Azeroths unterstand seinem Befehl. War Todesschwinge so arrogant, dass er ihm diesen Vorteil verschafft hatte? Der Orc hinterfragte seine Intuition nicht. Dies war der Irrtum im Urteilsvermögen seines Feindes, auf den er gewartet hatte. In einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung kanalisierte Thrall die Last Azeroths in seine Faust und stürzte auf Todesschwinge zu. Die Macht war berauschend. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er einen Berg in zwei schlagen. Der schwarze Aspekt stand regungslos da, während Thrall sich näherte. In dem Augenblick, bevor seine Faust auf Todesschwinges Brust traf, wurde das Gewicht Azeroths – und all seine Kraft – dem Zugriff des Orcs entrissen. Seine Hand schlug auf die menschliche Gestalt des Aspekt und Thralls Arm zerbrach bis hin zu seinem Ellenbogen in tausend Stücke. Er sank auf die Knie und heulte vor Schmerz auf als das Magma aus dem zerbrochenen Glied schoss. Er spürte, wie in weiter Entfernung, in der Nähe seines physischen Körpers auf dem Hyjal, die Erde auseinander brach. * * * * * Es gab sterbliche Zauberer, und sogar Mitglieder des blauen Drachenschwarms, die die Regeln der arkanen Magie für absolut hielten. Doch wo sie Grenzen sahen, sah Kalec nur Potenzial für neue Erkenntnisse. Für ihn war Magie kein starres System kalter Logik. Sie war das Herzblut des Kosmos. Sie war unendlich in ihren Möglichkeiten. Für ihn war sie war das, was personifizierter Schönheit am nächsten kam. Als Ysera zu ihm gekommen war und ihm aufgeregt von der Drachenseele und der Rolle, die sie spielen könnte, erzählt hatte, war er augenblicklich fasziniert gewesen von dem Problem, wie das Unmögliche zu schaffen wäre. Todesschwinge hatte seine Essenz nicht an die Waffe abgegeben, so wie es die anderen Aspekte getan hatten, und die Frage war, wie sie gegen ihn eingesetzt werden konnte. Ein ebenso großes Problem war die Annahme, dass jeder Drache, der das Artefakt in ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand nutzte, unwiderruflichen Schaden durch seine Macht erleiden würde. Die Drachenseele hatte selbst Todesschwinges Körper in Stücke gerissen und ihn gezwungen, seine rasende Gestalt mit Metallplatten zusammenzuhalten. Trotz der vor ihnen liegenden Herausforderungen, betrachtete Kalec das Artefakt als eine Möglichkeit, seinen Platz unter den anderen Aspekten zu rechtfertigen, unter Wesen, zu denen er immer aufgeblickt hatte. Er war zu einem Zeitpunkt der Hüter der Magie geworden, an dem der blaue, grüne, bronzene und rote Drachenschwarm von Vernichtung bedroht waren. Die übernatürlichen Kräfte, die sein verstorbener Anführer, Malygos, von dem Titanen Norgannon erhalten hatte, gehörten nun ihm. Die blauen Drachen – das Herz des gesamten Schwarms – hatten ihn erwählt, sie hatten ihr Vertrauen in ihn gelegt. Er würde sie nicht enttäuschen. „''Die Drachenseele kann nicht gegen Todesschwinge gerichtet werden, da sie seine Essenz nicht enthält''“, hatte Alexstrasza gesagt, obwohl in ihrer Stimme ein Hauch Unsicherheit mitschwang. Nachdem Ysera Kalec von ihrer Entdeckung berichtet hatte, waren die beiden Aspekte mit der Lebensbinderin an ihrem Treffpunkt in der Zuflucht des Cenarius zusammengekommen, um über den Plan zu sprechen. „''Das stimmt''“, stammelte der blaue Aspekt. Er spürte, dass die Augen der anderen Aspekte sich in ihn bohrten, als würden sie jedes seiner Worte auf die Goldwaage legen. „''Wir würden seine Essenz brauchen. Bedauerlicherweise ist sie in den von uns gefundenen Blutproben, die gleichwohl in sich selbst sehr wertvoll sind, nicht zu finden. Aber mit genügend arkaner Energie könnte es möglich sein, die Eigenschaften der Drachenseele so zu verändern, dass sie ihn betreffen würden ... jedenfalls theoretisch.“ „''Theoretisch“, wiederholte die Lebensbinderin. Kalec zuckte innerlich zusammen. Das Artefakt stellte zugegebenermaßen ein Risiko dar. Vieles von dem, was er über seine Wirkungsweise wusste, hatte er aus den Schriften der Magier der Kirin Tor, vor allem aus denen des Menschen Rhonin. Dieser hatte die Waffe selbst benutzt und einige seiner Eigenschaften in Erfahrung gebracht. Seine Abhandlung zu diesem Thema hatte sich als unbezahlbare Quelle der Informationen für Kalec erwiesen. Und doch: nur wenig war bewiesen. „''Wir haben keine Alternative.“ Ysera trat vor, zu Kalecs großer Erleichterung. „''Ich weiß, dass es Euch schmerzt, aber es fühlt sich richtig an. Es war diese Waffe, mit der alles begann ... sie war es, die unsere Einheit auseinander brechen ließ. Diese finstere Zeit in unseren Leben muss enden wie sie begann.“ Alexstrasza schlug die Augen nieder. Kalec hatte den Aufruhr in ihnen gesehen. In Wahrheit war er besorgt gewesen, was die Lebensbinderin zu der List sagen würde. Er war sich der schmutzigen Geschichte des Artefakts bewusst. Am Ende des Kriegs der Ahnen war es den blauen, grünen, bronzenen und roten Aspekten gelungen, die Waffe zu finden und sie so zu verzaubern, dass weder Todessschwinge noch irgendein anderer Drache sie jemals wieder würde benutzen können. Jahrtausende Jahre später war sie in die Hände der Drachenmalorcs gefallen, die sie benutzt hatten, um die Lebensbinderin und ihre Brut zu ihren Sklaven zu machen. Viele rote Drachen waren während dieser entsetzlichen Zeit gezwungen worden, als Kriegsreittiere zu dienen. „''Dies ist die Antwort, auf die wir gewartet haben, Alexstrasza''“, versicherte Kalec ihr. „''Ich weiß ...“ Die Lebensbinderin klang verzweifelt. „''Ich werde also aufbrechen, um Nozdormu zu informieren. Setzt Eure Untersuchungen fort.“ Alles hing nun vom Zeitlosen ab. Selbst wenn es Kalec gelänge, einen Weg zu finden um das Artefakt zu verändern, so würden die Aspekte noch immer die Hilfe von Nozdormu benötigen, um es aus den Pfaden der Zeit zurückzuholen. Die Drachenseele existierte nicht länger in der Gegenwart. Vor mehr als zehn Jahren war sie durch Rhonin zum größten Teil zerstört worden. Danach hatte der schwarze Drache Sinestra die verbliebenen Scherben der Waffe an sich gebracht – zu diesem Zeitpunkt weitgehend ihrer Kräfte beraubt – und wurden von ihr für ihre eigenen Pläne eingesetzt. Auch diese letzten Fragmente der Drachenseele waren letztendlich zerstört worden. Das Artefakt zurückzubringen, war eine unmögliche Bitte an den Zeitlosen, und doch wussten Kalec, Ysera und Alexstrasza, dass genau das getan werden musste. Nachdem die Lebensbinderin gegangen war, kehrte Kalec zu einem kleinen Tisch in der Zuflucht des Cenarius zurück. Seherkugeln, die er nutzte, um mit seinen Agenten im Nexus zu kommunizieren, waren auf seiner Oberfläche verteilt. Er hob eines der Geräte auf und drehte es in seiner Hand, während er über die Hindernisse, die die Drachenseele umgaben, nachdachte. Ysera erschien an Kalecs Seite und öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als die Erde sich plötzlich hob und die beiden fast zu Boden warf. Schreie waren vom Fuße Nordrassils zu hören, wo der Irdene Ring und der Zirkel des Cenarius ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatten. Der blaue Aspekt wechselte einen argwöhnischen Blick mit Ysera. Erdbeben waren nicht ungewöhnlich seit dem Kataklysmus, aber dieses Beben hatte sich angefühlt, als würde es direkt unter ihren Füßen stattfinden. Die Erde hob sich erneut, diesmal mit mehr Kraft als zuvor. „''Es kann nicht sein ...“ Yseras Augen weiteten sich, während sie sich an einer der Holzwände des druidischen Bauwerks abstützte. In ihrer Stimme lag eine Mischung aus Angst und Verstehen, die Kalec unbehaglich zumute werden ließ. „''Ist es Todesschwinge?“ Ein Anflug von Grauen begann, in ihm aufzusteigen. „''Ist er hier?“ Der grüne Aspekt eilte aus dem Gebäude, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Kalec folgte ihr auf dem Fuße, während sie in Richtung von Nordrassils Wurzeln hastete. Zahlreiche Risse hatten sich rund um den Weltenbaum aufgetan. Die Schamanen und die Druiden waren damit beschäftigt, ihre Kameraden, die in die Spalten gefallen waren, zu retten. Ysera hielt allerdings nicht an. Zu Kalecs Verwirrung lief sie weiter, am Weltenbaum vorbei und bis zu einer Baumreihe, die eine friedliche Lichtung umgab. In deren Mitte saß Thrall. Er wirkte tief versunken in Meditation. Seine Gefährtin, Aggra, war an seiner Seite und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern. Die braunhäutige Frau wandte sich Kalec und Ysera zu, als die beiden Aspekte die Lichtung betraten. * * * * * Todesschwinge schlug mit seiner Klauenhand nach Thralls Brust und riss dabei eine weitere Wunde in die irdene Haut des Orcs. Der Körper des Schamanen war übersäht mit geschmolzenen Furchen, doch keiner der Angriffe seines Gegners war ein tödlicher Treffer gewesen. Der schwarze Aspekt strebte danach, Thralls Willen zu brechen, ihn in einen Agenten nach seiner eigenen Vorstellung zu formen. Das war die einzige Erklärung, die der Orc dafür hatte, dass sein Widersacher ihn noch nicht vernichtet hatte. Todesschwinge hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht. Gefangen in der Höhle war Thralls Geist Azeroth gegenüber taub geworden, von den Schmerzen einmal abgesehen. Wäre er nur vor wenigen Wochen in dieser Situation gewesen, als seine Zweifel, seine Ängste und sein Zorn noch über sein Herz herrschten, so hätte er sich längst ergeben. Er hätte sich in diesem Gefängnis der Isolation verloren. Doch jetzt war er sich so sicher wie noch nie zuvor, was seine Bestimmung als Schamane war. „''Die Titanen glaubten, dass Ihr die Stärke hättet, zu bestehen“, sagte Thrall. Seine Kraft war nichts im Vergleich zu der des Aspekts, weshalb er die einzigen Waffen nutzte, die er hatte: seine Worte. „''Sie haben Euch vertraut. Waren es Furcht und Zweifel, die Euch scheitern ließen und Euch dazu brachten, Euch mit genau den Wesen zu verbrüdern, die nach dem Ende alles Lebens in Azeroth trachten?“ „''Deine Loyalitäten sind fehlgeleitet, Schamane. Wenn es ihnen beliebt, würden die Titanen die deinen und die anderen niederen Völker auslöschen ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Die Alten Götter wissen um die Sinnlosigkeit der Taten der Titanen. Sie haben versprochen, mich von den Fesseln meiner Pflicht zu erlösen. Wenn dieser Tag kommt, werde ich jeden Überrest der Präsenz der Titanen tilgen und aus der Höhe über diese Welt herrschen. Azeroth wird neu geboren.“ Todesschwinge rammte sein Knie gegen Thralls Brust, was den Orc gegen die Höhlenwand krachen ließ. Der Schamane bemühte sich, aufzustehen, als er eine Reihe von Stimmen durch die Erde außerhalb der Kammer hallen hörte. Es war der Irdenen Ring: Muln Erdenwut, Nobundo und ... Aggra. Über die Geister der Elementare waren die Schamanen auf der Suche nach ihm. Thrall streckte sich nach seinem physischen Körper aus und fühlte zu seiner Überraschung einen frischen Haufen kalter, feuchter Erde in seiner Hand. Seine Verbindung mit den Tonnen von Erde zwischen dem Hyjal und der Höhle erwachte lodernd zum Leben. Der Orc fokussierte all seine Konzentration, um mental eine Antwort zu den Elementaren direkt außerhalb der Kammer zu rufen. Stille folgte. Er bereitete sich gerade darauf vor, erneut zu rufen, als Energie ihn durchströmte und sein irdener Körper zu heilen begann. Die Schamanen schlossen auch die Risse im Hyjal, erkannte er. Während sie das taten, heilten seine Wunden. Der Orc sprang auf die Füße, von neuer Stärke erfüllt. „''Ihr habt meine Frage nicht beantwortet''“, sagte Thrall. „''Waren es Furcht und Zweifel, die Euch scheitern ließen?“ Todesschwinges Augen loderten blutrot. Er stürzte vorwärts, ergriff Thrall an der Kehle und riss ihn in die Luft. Der schwarze Aspekt zog eine seiner bösartigen Klauen über den Bauch des Orcs. „''In einem System, das bereits im Kern verderbt ist, ist das einzige Scheitern, sich der Wahrheit zu verschließen. Wie viele elende Wesen du und die anderen Aspekte auch mit eurem irrigen Unterfangen blenden mögen, ist nicht von Belang. Der Sieg wird sich immer als trügerisch erweisen, wenn man sein Leben für eine hoffnungslose Zukunft fortwirft.“ Thralls Steinhaut schmolz, wo der schwarze Aspekt seine Kehle gepackt hielt. Todesschwinge verstärkte seinen Griff und seine Finger bohrten sich in den Nacken des Orcs. Seine Verbindung mit dem Hyjal flackerte erneut. „''Nein ...“, knurrte der Orc, während er gegen den Griff Todesschwinges ankämpfte. „''Wir werden triumphieren ... weil wir uns den Herausforderungen ... gemeinsam stellen. Ihr seid gescheitert ... weil Ihr Euch entschieden habt ... Eure Bürde ... allein ... zu tragen!“ Die Erde um die Höhle begann zu beben, was Thrall auf eine Manifestation von Todesschwinges Zorn zurückführte. Doch anstatt seinen Angriff zu verstärken, warf der schwarze Aspekt ihn plötzlich zur Seite. Todesschwinge stieß die Hände aus und brüllte vor Wut. Gewaltige Brocken des Bluts der Alten Götter rissen sich vom Höhlenboden los und bewegten sich zu einer höher gelegenen Ecke der Kammer, um dort eine dicke Barriere der kristallinen Substanz zu formen. Thrall brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was geschah und die Quelle der Beben zu orten. Nordrassils Wurzeln rasten in Richtung der Kammer und gruben sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch Stein und Erde. Der Irdene Ring – und der Zirkel des Cenarius, so schien es – hatten ihn gefunden. Thrall warf sich vorwärts und stürzte sich auf den Aspekt, wobei er ihn zu Boden riss und seinen Zauber unterbrach. Todesschwinge richtete sich mühsam auf, vor Wut kochend. Sein Körper pulsierte und Lavaranken zogen sich aus den Rissen in seiner Brustplatte. Der schwarze Drache begann, sich auf Thrall zuzubewegen, als eine von Nordrassils Wurzeln in einem Schauer aus Kristallscherben durch die Höhlenwand explodierte. Todesschwinge suchte Halt mit den Füßen, als die Wurzel des Weltenbaums gegen ihn rammte. Für eine kurze Zeit gelang es ihm, sich gegen den lebenden Rammbock zu behaupten, dessen Umfang größer war als der eines Kodos. Drei weitere Wurzeln folgten kurze Zeit später. Sie brachen in die Höhle und trieben den schwarzen Aspekt durch den Boden der Kammer. Eine fünfte Wurzel drang langsam in den Hohlraum ein. Sie wickelte sich um Thralls Taille und zog in aus dem Leerraum. Sobald er sich außerhalb befand, festigte sich die Verbindung des Orcs mit seinem physischen Körper. Er spürte die Erde, wie sie war und wie sie sein sollte, ohne den Einfluss der Alten Götter. Der Schmerz und die Qual, die er erlitten hatte, die geistmarternden Gefühle, die Todesschwinges ganze Existenz bestimmten, schmolzen dahin. „''Etwas stimmt nicht mit Go’el“, sagte sie und benutzte dabei den Geburtsnamen des Orcs. „''Ich habe nach ihm gesucht, als das Erdbeben begann und habe ihn hier so vorgefunden. Er will einfach nicht aufwachen. Was ist passiert?“ Ysera kniete neben Thrall nieder. Der Orc wirkte, als würde er schreckliche Qualen leiden, sein Gesicht war vor Schmerzen verzogen, doch waren an seinem Körper keine sichtbaren Wunden zu erkennen. „''Er ist es also ...“, sagte der grüne Aspekt. Die Erwachte untersuchte Thralls linke Hand. Sie war leer, soweit Kalec das sehen konnte. Dies ließ den grünen Aspekt innehalten. Schnell ergriff sie eine Handvoll Erde und legte sie in die Hand des Orcs. „''Gibt es einen Zusammenhang zwischen Thrall und dem Erdbeben?“, fragte Kalec. „''Er hat mit der Erde auf eine Art und Weise gesprochen wie kein Schamane vor ihm. Die Erde ist ein Teil von ihm und er ist ein Teil von ihr. Irgendetwas hat seinen Geist gefangengenommen. Diese Risse ... sie sind seine Wunden.” „''Es muss einen Weg geben, ihn zu befreien“, flehte Aggra. „''Wenn sein Geist sich nicht zu weit vom Hyjal entfernt hat, gibt es eine Möglichkeit.“ Ysera stand auf und gab Aggra ein Zeichen. „''Wir müssen die Schamanen und Druiden versammeln. Vor uns liegt viel Arbeit.“ Thralls Gefährtin zögerte. „''Ich kann ihn nicht so zurücklassen ...“ „''Ihr müsst mir vertrauen, wenn Ihr ihn retten wollt.“ Yseras Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und doch erfüllte sie Kalec mit einem überwältigenden Gefühl der Dringlichkeit. Auch Aggra musste es gespürt haben. Zögerlich schloss sie sich dem grünen Aspekt an. „''Ysera, Herrin, gibt es etwas, was ich tun kann?“ Kalec fühlte sich kläglich fehl am Platz. Thralls Zwangslage befand sich im Reich der Elemente, einer Domäne, über die der blaue Aspekt keine Macht hatte. „''Bleibt an seiner Seite und stellt sicher, dass, was auch geschehen mag, er immer Erde in seiner Hand hat.“ Mit diesen Worten verließen Ysera und Aggra die Lichtung. Aggra blickte immer wieder besorgt zurück. Es war nicht die Antwort gewesen, auf die Kalec gehofft hatte, aber er fügte sich. Kurz fragte er sich, ob Ysera ihm diese einfache Aufgabe gegeben hatte, weil sie ihm nichts Größeres zutraute, aber er wusste, dass die Erwachte niemand war, der andere auf solche Art beurteilte. In ihren Worten war keine verborgene Botschaft. Er wurde hier gebraucht. Das war alles. Während er sich neben Thrall niederließ, erkannte Kalec, dass er vielleicht zu sehr nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hatte, einen Weg für sich selbst zu finden, Todesschwinge zu besiegen und so andere, eher durchführbare Lösungen übersehen hatte. Wenn Thrall es wirklich geschafft haben sollte, seine Essenz mit der Erde zu verbinden – und andersherum – bedeutete dies dann, dass dieser Sterbliche einen Teil von Azeroth in seinem Geist aufgenommen hatte, auf dieselbe Art und Weise wie Todesschwinge? Der blaue Aspekt zog eine Seherkugel aus einer Tasche an seiner Seite. Nach einem Moment verschwanden die Nebel in dem Objekt und gaben den Blick auf das Gesicht von Narygos frei, einem Mitglied seines Schwarms. „''Kalecgos.“ Der andere Drache neigte seinen Kopf. Der blaue Aspekt erwiderte die Geste bevor er zum Sprechen anhob. „''Einst gab es ein kurzlebiges Wesen, das die Drachenseele gegen den roten Drachenschwarm einsetzte, richtig?“ „''Der Orc namens Nekros Schädelberster“, antwortete Narygos. „''Eine widerwärtige Kreatur.“ „''Ja, genau. Er war es. Wie viel Schaden hat ihm das Artefakt zugefügt?” „''Nach dem, was Rhonin zu dem Thema geschrieben hat, gar keinen“, stellte Narygos fest. „''Die Drachenseele hat keinen negativen Effekt auf die kurzlebigen Völker, wie es ihn auf unser Volk hätte. Sie ist wirklich einzigartig, in dieser Hinsicht.“ „''Ich danke Euch, mein Freund. Das wäre dann alles.” Kalec ließ die Kugel zurück in ihre Tasche gleiten. Thrall, ein Sterblicher, hat sich die Essenz der Erde zu Nutze gemacht, überlegte der blaue Aspekt. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte der Orc dabei geholfen, die Erde an Kalec, Ysera, Nozdormu und Alexstrasza zu binden und es ihnen dadurch erlaubt, ihre Kräfte zu vereinen und einen Angriff von Todesschwinges Dienern abzuwehren. Zu dieser Zeit hatte der Schamane lediglich als Verbindung zu Azeroth gedient. Jetzt war er allerdings viel mehr als das. Er war die Antwort ... Er war der Hebel, mit dem die Drachenseele gegen ihren Erschaffer eingesetzt werden konnte. Kalecgos fügte der Erde in Thralls Hand weitere hinzu und sah zu, wie sich das Gesicht des Orcs vor Schmerz verzog. Er fürchtete, dass die einzige Hoffnung der Aspekte, ihr Unternehmen erfolgreich abzuschließen, kurz davor stand, für immer verloren zu sein. * * * * * Alexstrasza fand den Zeitlosen wartend vor. Er stand regungslos hoch auf dem Berg. So weit entfernt von den Lagern der Druiden und Schamanen hatte die Lebensbinderin ihre drakonische Gestalt angenommen. Es war erfrischend, ihre Schwingen auszustrecken, nachdem sie so viel Zeit in ihrem elfischen Körper zugebracht hatte. Nachdem sie neben dem geschuppten bronzenen Aspekt gelandet war, erzählte sie ihm von Yseras und Kalecs Plan im Hinblick auf die Drachenseele und von dem Part, den er darin zu spielen hätte. Die Lebensbinderin hatte angenommen, dass Nozdormu sie zurückweisen würde und sie hätte sein Verhalten nicht in Frage gestellt. Seine Stimmung war jedoch weit gedrückter als sie vorhergesehen hatte. „''Die Drachenseele ...“, sagte Nozdormu. „''Esss hat Zeiten gegeben, da habe ich darüber nachgedacht, zurückzugehen und den Tag zu ändern. Ich könnte Malygosss‘ Schwarm retten ... und unsss allen diesesss schreckliche Schicksal ersparen.“ Der Zeitlose seufzte tief, ohne seinen Blick vom Horizont abzuwenden. „''Und wenn ich so etwasss täte, dann wäre ich nicht andersss alsss der ewige Drachenschwarm und ... mein zukünftigesss Selbst.“ „''Ihr wäret auf so viele Arten anders, als Ihr es Euch jemals vorstellen könntet“, erwiderte Alexstrasza. „''Eonar hat mir den Auftrag erteilt, das Leben zu schützen. Als das Thema der Drachenseele an mich herangetragen wurde, habe ich mich gefragt, wie ich meine Pflicht erfüllen könnte, wenn ich gleichzeitig die zerstörerischste Waffe, die jemals geschmiedet wurde, in die Welt bringe.“ „''Und doch habt Ihr vor, genau dasss zu tun“, stellte Nozdormu fest. „''Ja. Denn es gibt Zeiten, in denen man, wenn man Leben schützen will, das vernichten muss, was danach strebt, es zu beenden ...“ Die Lebensbinderin hatte lange über die Drachenseele und das unsagbare Leid, die diese nicht allein ihr und ihrem Schwarm, sondern auch anderen Lebewesen im Laufe der Geschichte gebracht hatte. Letztendlich war sie zu einer schwierigen Erkenntnis gekommen: Kein Preis war zu hoch, wenn es bedeutete, die Welt zu retten. „''Ich kann Euch nicht dazu zwingen, etwas zu tun, was Ihr für falsch haltet“, sagte Alexstrasza. „''Aber fragt Euch dies: Hat Euch Aman’Thul die Herrschaft über die Zeit gewährt, damit Ihr dabei zusehen könnt, wie diese Welt stirbt?“ „''Diese Zukunft, die vom ewigen Drachenschwarm bewohnt wird, wenn ich dort hinreisen würde ...“ Nozdormu brach mitten im Satz ab. Der Zeitlose strömte Besorgnis und Furcht aus. Die Lebensbinderin spürte, dass etwas an der Apokalypse über den Zustand der Pfade der Zeit hinaus den bronzenen Aspekt beunruhigte. Doch sie verlangte bereits so viel von Nozdormu – wenn er seinen Sorgen keinen Ausdruck geben wollte, so war das seine Entscheidung. Alexstrasza neigte ihren Kopf zu Nozdormu und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „''Für jeden von euch eine Gabe ...“ „''Für jeden von euch eine Pflicht“, vervollständigte der Zeitlose die uralten Worte ohne zu zögern. Es waren die letzten Befehle der Titanen an die Aspekte, eine Erinnerung daran, dass zwar jeder Aspekt einzigartig war, ihre Kräfte und ihr Wissen jedoch nicht getrennt von den anderen existieren sollte. Sie waren eine Einheit. „''Die Zeit ist Eure Aufgabe, so wie das Leben die meine ist, aber was ist Eure Pflicht?“, fragte Alexstrasza. „''Diese Welt um jeden Preisss zu bewahren ... Die Stunde des Zwielichtsss zu verhindern“, flüsterte Nozdormu. Der Zeitlose schwieg. Die Lebensbinderin folgte seinem Blick in den Himmel, während die Sorge schwer in ihrem Herzen wog. „''Ist einer Eurer Agenten zurückgekehrt?“ „''Nein. Keiner wird zurückkehren. Und doch warte ich. Einssst war ich in der Zeit verloren, bisss Thrall mir geholfen hat. Nun bin ich außerhalb der Zeit verloren.” Zu Alexstraszas Überraschung lachte der bronzene Aspekt schmerzlich erheitert. Letztendlich wandte sich der Zeitlose vom Horizont ab und sah Alexstrasza an. „''Zu lange bin ich meinem Kursss starr gefolgt. Ihr habt Recht. Die Zeit desss Abwartensss ist vorbei …''” * * * * * Die vier Drachenaspekte und Thrall hatten sich in der druidischen Zufluchtsstätte am Fuße von Nordrassil versammelt. Eine ätherische Darstellung der Drachenseele schwebte in der Luft zwischen ihnen. Es ließ Alexstrasza erschauern, hier zu stehen. Auf eine gewisse Weise erinnerte es sie an die Zeremonie, die vor Jahrtausenden stattgefunden hatte, um das Artefakt mit Macht zu erfüllen. Obwohl es sich um eine arkane, von Kalecgos herbeibeschworene Reproduktion handelte, verfügte die Waffe über Macht. Gebadet in violettes Licht, das von dem Abbild der Drachenseele ausging, bemerkten die Aspekte, dass ihre Schatten zwischen ihrer derzeitigen sterblichen Gestalt und ihrer wahren drakonischen Körper hin- und herwechselten. „''Wenn wir die Drachenseele wiederbringen wollen, so müsssen wir zunächssst in die Zukunft reisen, die ich vorhergesehen habe: Dasss Ende der Zeit selbssst''“, sagte Nozdormu. „''Indem wir den ewigen Drachenschwarm und seinen Anführer vernichten, die über die Apokalypse wachen, werden die Pfade der Zeit erneut geöffnet. Diesss erlaubt unsss, in die Vergangenheit zu gelangen und die Drachenseele zu holen.“ „''Wie kann die Geschichte vorangehen, wenn das Artefakt plötzlich aus den Pfaden der Zeit entfernt wird?“, fragte Thrall. Der Orc hatte still unter den Aspekten gestanden. Er hatte bereits so viel getan, um ihnen zu helfen. Die Lebensbinderin hätte ihm gerne seinen Frieden lassen, aber sie musste erneut zulassen, dass er sein Leben für die Sicherheit Azeroths riskierte. „''Die Zeit issst nicht so linear, wie manche glauben. Mein Schwarm wird den Flusss der Geschichte aufhalten, um den Effekt aufzuheben, den wir auf die Vergangenheit haben. Doch wir können die Integrität der Pfade der Zeit nur für einen bestimmten Zeitraum aufrechterhalten. Sobald unsere Arbeit getan issst, werden wir die Drachenseele an ihren angestammten Ort zurückbringen ...“ „''Was den angestammten Ort betrifft“, warf Kalecgos ein. „''So gibt es mehrere Punkte in der Zeit, an denen wir das Artefakt an uns bringen könnten. Allerdings haben sich seine Eigenschaften über den Lauf der Zeit verändert. Wenn unser Plan Erfolg haben soll, brauchen wir die Waffe in ihrer reinsten Form. Sobald Nozdormu die Pfade der Zeit geöffnet hat, werden wir uns die Drachenseele aus der Ära holen, in der sie erschaffen wurde: während des Kriegs der Ahnen.“ „''Damit kommen wir zu demjenigen, der sie führen wird“, sagte Alexstrasza und gab Thrall ein Zeichen. „''Mein Freund''“, Kalecgos legte seine Hand auf Thralls Schulter. „''Aus meinen Forschungen ergibt sich, dass das Artefakt so erschaffen wurde, dass Drachen, die es anwenden wollen, durch seine Energien in Stücke reißt. Es erfüllt uns mit Schmerzen, die zu Wahnsinn führen. Kurzlebige Wesen allerdings, können es durch genau diese Beschaffenheit nutzen, ohne körperlichen Schaden zu erleiden.“ „''In unserer Bitte liegt ein großes Risiko, Thrall“, Yseras melodische Stimme klang durch den Raum. „''Nachdem die Drachenseele in die Gegenwart zurückgebracht ist, müsst Ihr sie zum Wyrmruhtempel bringen. Dies ist ein Ort großer Macht, der mit der Kammer der Aspekte verbunden ist, die Stelle, an der dem Artefakt ursprünglich seine Kraft verliehen wurde. Die Drachenseele wird bereits über Macht verfügen, aber wir werden sie ein weiteres Mal mit unseren Essenzen erfüllen und sie so noch mächtiger werden lassen, als jemals zuvor ... und möglicherweise auch instabiler. Ihr müsst Euch darüber im Klaren sein, dass Todesschwinge, sollte er von unserem Vorhaben erfahren, und seine Lakaien sich sicherlich am Tempel sammeln werden, um Euch um jeden Preis aufzuhalten.“ „''Es steht mir nicht zu, Eure Weisheit in Frage zu stellen“, sagte Thrall demütig. „''Aber die anderen Völker Azeroths haben ebenfalls unter Todesschwinges Zorn gelitten. Wir könnten eine Armee von Sterblichen aufstellen, die diese Welt noch nicht gesehen hat, um den schwarzen Aspekt zu vernichten. Wäre das nicht vielleicht der einfachere Weg?“ „''Selbst wenn jedes einzelne sterblichen Wesen sich Todesschwinge stellen würde, so würde es keinen Unterschied machen“, erwiderte Alexstrasza. „''Er ist durch die finsteren Energie der Alten Götter verderbt worden. Kein fassbarer Angriff, sei er auch noch so gewaltig, kann ihn vernichten. Er muss ... ungeschehen gemacht werden. Seine Essenz selbst muss auseinandergerissen werden und allein die Drachenseele hat die Macht, dies zu tun.“ „''Doch nur, wenn Ihr an unserer Seite steht“, fügte Kalec hinzu. „''Das Artefakt ist mit den Essenzen von vier Aspekten erfüllt worden, aber Todesschwinge hat niemals etwas von seiner hinzugefügt. Wenn Ihr diese Waffe einsetzen wollt, um ihn zu bezwingen, dann müssen wir sie mit der Kraft des Erdwächters erfüllen. Ihr, Thrall, verfügt über einen Teil dieser Kraft, sei er auch noch so klein: die Essenz Azeroths selbst.“ „''Uns ist es unmöglich, die Drachenseele gegen einen der unseren einzusetzen“, sagte Alexstrasza zu Thrall. „''Es obliegt Euch ... wenn Ihr die Aufgabe annehmt. Ich wünschte, ich müsste Euch nicht darum bitten, denn ich muss mehr von Euch verlangen als je zuvor, besonders, nachdem Ihr zuvor bereits Euer Leben riskiert habt, um uns zu helfen.“ „''Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Ihr mich um Hilfe ersucht“, erwiderte Thrall. „''Aber im Gegenzug habe auch ich eine Bitte. Die kurzlebigen Völker haben Ragnaros bezwungen und vor ihm den Lichkönig und unzählige weitere Gefahren. Wieder und wieder waren wir maßgeblich daran beteiligt, Azeroth zu schützen. Wir haben genauso viel eingebracht wie ihr. Bei allem gebotenen Respekt, ich glaube, dass dieser Plan, so nobel er auch sein mag, nur mit ihrer Hilfe gelingen wird.“ Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Thrall Recht hatte, aber Alexstrasza hatte gehofft, dass es sich vermeiden ließ, noch weitere Sterbliche in dieses gefährliche Unterfangen mit hinein zu ziehen. „''Wenn sie willens sind, so sind sie willkommen.“ „''Es finden sich immer welche, die willens sind''“, sagte der Orc lächelnd. „''Ich werde den Ruf erklingen lassen.“ Nachdem Thrall gegangen war, verweilten die Aspekte schweigend. „''Eine Frage quält mich“, sagte Kalec. „''Wenn es unsere Aufgabe ist, die Stunde des Zwielichts aufzuhalten, wenn es das ist, wozu die Titanen uns erschaffen haben – was wird dann aus uns, wenn das Ziel erreicht ist?“ Eine kalte Brise war über der Zuflucht des Cenarius zu spüren, ganz so, als würde sie Kalecs Worte unterstreichen wollen. Die Aspekte bewegten sich unbehaglich und warfen einander verstohlene Seitenblicke zu. Sie hatten jeder über dieses beunruhigende Mysterium nachgedacht. „''Ja ... wenn wir unsere Pflicht erfüllen, wozu werden wir dann noch gebraucht?“, sinnierte Nozdormu. „''Da die Pfade der Zeit entehrt sind, kann noch nicht einmal ich sehen, wasss die Zukunft für unsss bereithält ...“ „''Werden unsere Taten in Verlust münden … oder in Erfüllung?“, überlegte Ysera. „''Die Titanen hatten ganz offensichtlich einen Plan für uns''”, argumentierte Kalec. „''Magie, Zeit, Leben, Natur ... sie werden für immer existieren. Es ist nur logisch, dass wir dazu bestimmt sind, sie für immer zu beschützen.“ Alexstrasza sah zu, während Ysera, Kalec und Nozdormu diskutierten und ihren Hoffnungen und Befürchtungen Ausdruck gaben. Ihr Weg war ein geradliniger, doch über die Stunde des Zwielichts hinaus lag er in einem Nebel aus Unwägbarkeit. Die Lebensbinderin behielt ihre eigenen Ängste tief in ihrem Inneren. Sie war die Drachenkönigin und wenn es jemals eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der ihre Kameraden ihre Führung brauchten, dann war es jetzt. „''Keiner von uns weiß es mit Sicherheit“, sagte Alexstrasza und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich. „''Und selbst wenn wir es wüssten – welchen Unterschied würde es machen? Dies ist der Grund, warum wir von den Titanen ausgewählt wurden. Die wundersamen Geschenke, die sie uns machten, müssen jetzt von uns eingesetzt werden.“ Die Lebensbinderin ergriff die Hände der beiden ihr am nächsten stehenden Aspekte, Ysera und Kalecgos. Sie taten dasselbe mit Nozdormu. Ihre Magien verbanden sich und flossen durch jeden der Drachen. Die friedvollen Energien beruhigten ihre Nerven und erfüllten sie mit einem Gefühl unerschütterlicher Entschlossenheit. „''Wir werden uns als Einheit in das Unbekannte wagen“, sagte Alexstrasza. „''So wie es immer für uns bestimmt war.''“ Anmerkungen Aufgabe der Aspekte, Die